captaintsubasafandomcom-20200223-history
Captain Tsubasa: Sekai Daikessen!! Jr. World Cup (1986 film)
Captain Tsubasa: Sekai Daikessen!! Jr. World Cup (キャプテン翼 世界大決戦!! Jr.ワールドカップ, translated as Captain Tsubasa: World Great Battle! Jr. World Cup) is the fourth movie and the final installment of the 1983 original anime era. It was released on 12 July 1986. Plot In this film, the classical Japan vs Europe matches becomes intercontinental. This time, it is arranged a world cup with four teams: All Japan Jr., USA Jr., All Europe Jr., and All South America Jr. In the first match, All Japan Jr. easily defeats 3:0 against USA Jr. In the second match All Europe Jr. loses 2:3 against All South America Jr. In the finals round, All South America Jr. shows their triumphant card, "soccer cyborg" Carlos Santana, a more than supreme player who seems to be undefeatable. All their classical tricks like Hyuga's Tiger Shot or Tsubasa's Drive Shot seem to be totally worthless against Santana and the keeper Gonzales, but in a hard and spectacular match the Japanese learn more and more to play in unison and finally they get the win. The film ends with Roberto telling Tsubasa that he will be eager to see him playing in Brazil with him as a mentor. Cast Staff *Original work: Yoichi Takahashi *Script: Yoshiyuki Suga *Direction: Tatsuya Okamoto *Character design, animation direction: Nobuhiro Okaseko *Art direction: Hitoshi Nagao *Photography: Ryuji Nishikawa, Ryuichi Shimane *Photography assistance: Q Production, Studio Twinkle *Editing: Toshihiko Kojima, Hideaki Murai, Yumiko Nakaba, Hajime Okayasu, Masayuki Tanaka *Music: Hiromoto Tobisawa *Sound direction: Hiroshi Yamazaki *Producer: Hyota Ezu (TV Tokyo), Masao Kodaira (Tsuchida Production) *Production: Tsuchida Production, TV Tokyo Theme songs *Ending song: "Longest Dream" by Chika Sakamoto Name in other languages *Italian: Holly e Benji: La grande sfida mondiale: Jr World Cup!; in episodic format Campioni del mondo (prima parte) and Campioni del mondo (seconda parte) *French: Olive et Tom - La Coupe du monde: la Coupe du monde junior *Portuguese: Capitão Tsubasa: O Campeonato Mundial de Juniores *Spanish: Oliver y Benji, las películas: La Copa del Mundo *LATAM Spanish: Supercampeones: El Campeonato Mundial Juvenil Trivia * In France, this movie was numbered as the 3rd Movie and Captain Tsubasa: Run towards tomorrow! as the 4th Movie. * This is the first time Juan Diaz, Ramon Victorino, Carlos Santana and Gonzales are introduced in the anime prior to any Captain Tsubasa anime spin-off or reboot series. * The All South America Jr. Youth uses the Brazilian flag instead of a South America representative flag. Even the official colors use the yellow/green Brazil characteristic colors for the jersey. Videos Captain_Tsubasa_The_Movie_4_Sekai_Daikessen_Jr_World_Cup|English sub Captain Tsubasa Movie 3 キャプテン翼 Campeonato Mundial Juvenil|Spanish sub Super Campeones Película Campeonato Mundial Juvenil (Audio Latino)|LATAM Spanish dub SUPERCAMPEONES " La Copa Del Mundo" (Película 04)|Spanish dub Olive et tom film 4|French dub キャプテン翼_ロンゲスト・ドリーム_坂本千夏さんバージョン|'Longest Dream' (ft. Chika Sakamoto) Gallery |-|Film= Schneider_Tsubasa_and_Luke.jpg|Tsubasa, Schneider, Santana & Luke Usa Jr (Movie 4).jpg|Luke and his team USA Jr (1986) 1.jpg|Tsubasa vs midfielder USA Jr (1986) 2.jpg|Jito beaten by Number 6 USA Jr (1986) 3.jpg|Tachibana beaten by Forward Sylvester Luke (Film) 2.jpg|Sylvester Luke USA Jr (1986) 4.jpg|Read to do the Bullet Shot Sylvester Luke - bullet shot.jpg|Luke Bullet Shot |-|Film (2)= USA Jr (1986) 5.jpg|White's volley shot USA Jr (1986) 6.jpg|Luke & Forward surprised by Wakashimazu's strength USA Jr (1986) 7.jpg|Tsubasa's Heel Lift (Film 4) USA Jr (1986) 8.jpg|Tsubasa beats Luke (Film 4) Tsubasa_Drive_Shot_(Movie_4).jpg|USA Jr. vs Drive Shot USA Jr (1986) 9.jpg|Keeper beaten by the Drive Shot USA Jr (1986) 10.jpg|USA Jr. surprised by Japan Jr.'s strength USA Jr (1986) 11.jpg|Luke & Tsubasa |-|Film (3)= USA Jr (1986) 12.jpg|USA and Japan captains shaking hands Schneider and Pierre (Movie 4).jpg|Schneider & Pierre Roberto_(Movie_4).jpg|Coach Roberto All South America Jr.jpg Hyuga vs Victorino (Movie 4).jpg|Hyuga vs Victorino Tiger Shot (Film 4) 1.jpg|Tiger Shot vs Gonzales Gonzales (Movie 4) 2.jpg|Gonzales Tsubasa vs Santana (Movie 4).jpg|Santana vs Tsubasa Hayabusa Running Volley (Film 4) 1.jpg|Hayabusa Running Volley |-|Film (4)= Santana Diaz Victorino (Movie 4).jpg|Santana, Diaz, Victorino Europe Jr (Film 4) 1.jpg|All Europe Jr. Youth USA Jr (Film 4) 1.jpg|Luke & White Santana Drive Shot (Film 4) 0.jpg Santana Drive Shot (Film 4) 1.jpg|Santana's Drive Shot Santana vs Tsubasa (Movie 4).jpg|Santana vs Tsubasa |-|Art= 32DH-456_front.jpg|Movie 4 CD Cover 22AH-2056 1.JPG|Japan Jr. vs All South America Jr. Captain_Tsubasa_Sekai_Daikessen!!_Jr._World_Cup_(1986,_Movie).jpg|Movie 4 Cover All USA Jr.jpg|USA Jr. All South America Jr (1986) 1.jpg|All South America Jr. |-|Art (2)= Schneider settei (Movie 4).jpg|Schneider Luke settei (Movie 4).jpg|Sylvester Luke All South America Team 2.jpg|All South America Jr. Victorino settei (Movie 4).jpg|Ramon Victorino (1986) Diaz settei (Movie 4).jpg|Juan Diaz (1986) All Japan Jr settei (movie 4).jpg|Japan Jr. Misugi settei (Movie 4).jpg|Jun Misugi Tsubasa settei (Movie 4).jpg|Tsubasa Ozora Misaki settei (Movie 4).jpg|Taro Misaki Genzo settei (Movie 4).jpg|Genzo Wakabayashi External links *Article at Italian Wikipedia (Italian) *Film info at AniDB *Film info at Anime News Network *Film info at the Motion Picture Producers Association of Japan website (Japanese) *Film info at the Media Arts Database of the Agency for Cultural Affairs *Film info at Sakuhin Database (Japanese) *Film info at eiga.com (Japanese) *Toei DVD movies at the Wayback Machine (archived 2006-05-11). Additional archives here *Teams info at Captain Tsubasa DB (Japanese) de:Sekai_Daikessen!!_Jr._World_Cup {{DEFAULTSORT:Sekai Daikessen (film)]] Category:Anime